halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph Sears
|notable= }} Joseph Sears was a politician within the , serving as a representative for the . A veteran of the , his strong stances on the continued unification of Earth and its colonies as well as the need for a strong military force made him a popular figure on Earth and several of the and he was later elected to the position of . Biography Early Life and the Great War Joseph Sears was born July 4th, 2511 to John and Janice Sears, two employees at a facility in the Greater Colorado Industrial Zone within the United Republic of North America. Steadily employed but of modest means, the Sears did their best to ensure that their only son received the best education possible, enrolling him in a local private school and encouraging him from an early age to be competitive and athletic. Joseph proved incredibly gifted, both mentally and physically. Never settling for anything less than first place, he pushed himself to constantly achieve and improve himself. Following high school, during which Joseph expressed interests in both politics and professional sports, he attended the prestigious in on a scholarship. While Joseph was studying political science at Wheatley, his parents were caught in a bombing that killed his father and left his mother in a vegetative state. Despite the difficulty of juggling his academic and athletic priorities, Joseph paid to have his mother transferred to a hospital in Sydney and frequently visited her. The rebel bombing galvanized him to join the military and fight the burgeoning colonial rebellion and he disappointed scores of potential athletic recruiters by taking a commission in the after graduating from Wheatley. Bringing the same competitive attitude that had brought him success in the gravball chambers to his naval career, Joseph ascended quickly through the ranks. Serving as a junior officer aboard the Halcyon-class cruiser as it patrolled the Outer Colonies and guarded shipping lanes against rebel and pirate activity. However, the Navy's priorities were radically altered with the 's destruction of and the onset of their religious crusade to exterminate humanity. As a lieutenant commander aboard the Autumn, Sears saw extensive action against the Covenant during the campaign to take back Harvest and then at the defense of . Wounded in action when the Autumn was damaged over Arcadia, Sears was reassigned to FLEETCOM and eventually promoted to the rank of Captain. Though repeated requests to command a vessel of his own were denied, Joseph saw continued action even after being cycled out of field duty and was again wounded during the battle of in 2549. Although he made a full recovery, Joseph chose to leave the military after he was released from treatment. Claiming that he had grown disgusted of the corruption and "bureaucratic bullshit" within the Unified Earth Government that was hindering the UNSC's ability to wage war, Sears entered politics on a platform of increased support for the military in the name of safeguarding humanity from extinction. He was quickly elected, and as humanity's situation grew more and more desperate, his militaristic policies gained increasing support from the terrified populace. By the time of the , Joseph was the leading representative for the United Republic of North America. During the , he famously refused to to be evacuated alongside the rest of his cabinet and remained behind to help defend from waves of Covenant attackers. In the wake of the successful defense and the end of the war, Joseph worked to jump-start private efforts to fund the reconstruction of Earth and her colonies. His policies favored significant tax breaks and government support for private citizens and corporations who dedicated themselves to reconstruction; this, he argued, was the proper approach to rebuilding everything humanity had lost. In the meantime, he continued to push for the UEG to focus its efforts on restoring its shattered military in order to defend against future alien incursions and to prevent the resurgent Insurrection from weakening the colonies with secessionist policies. Widely publicized Insurrectionist movements such as 's development into a rogue state, 's bloody secession attempt, and the Kafkian Uprising lent credence to Joseph's warnings on the dangers of further rebellion, and he swiftly gained even more support within the UEG's parliament. Consolidating Power Personality and Traits Personality Physical Appearance